Felix Faust
Felix Faust is a evil sorcerer and the enemy of Wonder Woman. History Biography A five-thousand-year-old evil sorcerer, Felix Faust is a master at spell casting and demon summoning. Driven by greed and an insatiable thirst for mystical power, Faust will stop at nothing in his quest to rule the world. Background Personality Powers, Skills, and Abilities, * Magic/Dark Magic: Felix Faust is a master sorcerer and expert in malevolent magic, and can utilize vast amounts of magical power to affect reality itself. According to himself, he had created a large assortment of powerful spells which brought fame to his masters. ** Cloaking Spell: Described by John Constantine as being an "elementary spell", Felix Faust used it to conceal his hideout rendering the building invisible. ** Levitation: '''Felix Faust can fly or float. ** '''Possession: '''Felix was able to possess the channeler Fennel as if he was a spirit. ** '''Pyromancy/Pyrokinesis: '''With just a snap of his fingers, Faust was effortlessly able to cause a picture to ignite in flames. He is also able to use fire to channel himself through space, possessing Fennel before burning him to crisp, a long distance away from the channeler. ** '''Soul Separation Spell/Empowerement From Souls: '''Initially believed to be an impossibility, Felix Faust developed a curse that could steal a human's soul completely from a still living body. In order for the spell to have effect, Faust must be in close proximity of his victim and recite a Latin incantation which conjures up a gust of grey smoke which enters the body and removes the soul. The curse remains in affect for two days, time in which the victim's body falls into a catatonic state and their nose begins to bleed profusely. Breaking the curse requires the spell caster's death ** '''Telekinesis: Without having to recite any incantation Faust could easily use telekinesis on unsuspecting opponents by pointing his hand at them and then waving it in different positions. Opponents being controlled by the spell feel excruciating pain. ** Illusion Casting: ** Energy Blasts: ** Enhanced Vision: ** Occultism: ** Psychic Link: ** Occult Knowledge: 'As a sorcerer, Felix has vast knowledge of the occult. ** '''Eldritch Blast: '''Felix Faust was able to fire blasts of magical energy which harmed Wonder Woman by chanting niminus stektor. His blasts could harm Hades. ** '''Teleportation: '''Felix was able to teleport small objects to a magical place. He was able to teleport himself and another person by casting es necropalin, el thornen. ** '''Chlorokinesis: '''Felix was able to summon vines from seeds by casting ampaloy. ** '''Deception: ' ** '''Electrokinesis: ** Soul Stealing: ''' ** '''Matter Transformation Paraphernalia * Robe and Hood: '''Felix used an identity-concealing hood and vast robes to protect his identity from people who could see him casting his dark magic, both witnesses and mediums, like Zed Martin. * '''Enhanced Dagger: '''Felix used a presumably enchanted dagger to damage Zed's astral projection, leaving scars on her physical form a great distance away from him. * '''Stone of True Seeing: '''Felix gave this artifact to John Constantine, allowing him to see the invisible Karabasan. * '''Orb: '''Felix Faust use his orb to steal all the mermories. * '''Medusa Amulet: '''Felix was able to turn the Amazons into stone and back again by chanting patropo kistes and gravis vitae respectively. Weaknesses Appearance Appearances '''Season One * Hat Trick (First Appearance) * Forget Me Not * Captain Bamboozle Shorts * The Goddess Must Be Crazy Notes Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males